


Chimera

by Unsentimentalf



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The chimera watched him for a while, then stepped delicately forward, head high.  The liquid eyes were framed by long lashes. Female, he was suddenly sure of it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS: Many people will find parts of this story repellent, disturbing and possibly distressing. Please take heed of this before deciding to read it, because it will be too late afterwards. This is an unpleasant story.**
> 
> **The bestiality tag is entirely serious.**

Allan limped his way along the sheep track through the heather and sank to his knees gratefully beside the quiet trickle. He took a few gulps of the cold, peaty water then pulled his boots off, wincing at the tender blisters.

Only a fool would walk for four hours in new boots. Only a fool would carry the damn fine but undoubtedly heavy jacket he'd half-inched from Guy's wardrobe on the hottest day of the year, or choose thick black breeches with an eye to style rather than comfort.

Only a thrice damned fool would cut a purse in a tiny place like Matlock and then heedlessly spend the night in the only inn until the aggrieved owner turned up in the morning. He'd only taken the damn thing because the man who'd sent him on the servant's errand to the stonemason there hadn't seen fit to give him coin enough for a decent meal and a couple of drinks to while away his overnight stay. Sleeping with the shutters open and an outlaw's reflexes, he'd been out of the window and away before the man got to the door of his room, but he'd left one of Gisborne's horses in the stable there, and words could not express just how much of a fool that made him.

Allan dipped his aching feet in the tiny stream, slipped off his sweat drenched shirt. He'd been expecting a hot uncomfortable day's ride back to Nottingham. Now he was facing a three day walk, and no food until he found someone to take the scant coins he had left from the stolen purse. No-one up here, prudently far from the road, except the hill sheep and the ravens. Even the shepherds let the hardy beasts fend for themselves over the summer.

The cold water was welcome, anyway. There was even shade of a sort, under a stunted tree. He might as well stay here until the worst heat of the day was past. And since he was as alone as possible out here, he unlaced the heavy breeches, stepped free of them, laid the leather jacket under the tree and lay back, naked, eyes closed.

They'd known who he came from, in Matlock. Chances were Guy's horse was already on its way back to Locksley, with a request for the removal of his thieving servant's hand, or head. Barely a week in Gisborne's service and he'd cocked it up already.

Sensibly, Allan knew he should cut his losses, go south east from here, away from Nottingham. Guy would throw him out, at the very least. Robin had made it clear that he couldn't go back there. He contemplated the prospect of a new start bleakly. He didn't want to go.

Hell. He'd wanted this place. Not just the comfort; a roof, a bed, three meals. He could find that in other towns, far away from his past. But they didn't have Gisborne. The man had given him a chance and Allan wanted to believe that it was out of more than the obvious motive of seriously pissing Robin off. Gisborne' s cold humour, his curled lip, the way his muscles moved under his skin when he was half naked, all did something to Allan's concentration that he'd never asked for. Not in response to a man, for God's sake. But he'd betrayed Robin for this, couldn't get any lower. If lusting after a man in black leather was perversion, he'd shrug and accept it.

Allan thought that Guy wasn't entirely indifferent to him, either. Particularly not when he was in leather of his own. Something hot, something aroused glimpsed in those blue eyes. One day they'd be alone and Guy's control would snap. He'd shove Allan hard up against a wall and kiss him, snarling lust. Allan's hands would dive under black clothing, over smooth hard muscles, and Guy would reach down into his breeches...  
Allan's breathing had quickened, his spit- moistened hand pulling gently at his foreskin. No hurry; there was plenty more of this carefully choreographed fantasy. It would be a long time yet until imagined Guy would ride imagined Allan like a bloody stallion and flesh and blood Allan would come in perfect synchronicity with the two ecstatic, simultaneous climaxes.

There was a snort from behind Allan's head. He snatched his hand away from his cock, rolled over smoothly onto his hands and knees, ready to lunge for the long knife discarded with his clothes. The animal skittered backwards for a few yards, hissing at him. Allan stared at it in bewilderment.

His first impression was quickly discarded. Not a sheep. A remarkably long neck and long, thin legs. A narrow head, earless- no, the near donkey-long ears that had been flat against its skull now flicked towards him curiously. Huge, heavy-lidded brown eyes that would have made a court lady weep with jealousy. Clean cream fleece sheep-thick, but more hair than wool. It stood deer height, deer-slender in all but that heavy fleeced body.

A chimera. An unnatural beast. He'd heard of such. Some rut crazed stag had mounted some shameless ewe and this was the God cursed result.

Its skin would be worth a fortune. Allan reached further over towards his knife. As if it knew his thoughts the beast laid its ears back again, bared yellow sheep's teeth and hissed once more, neck curving forward as if it would bite. Cursed but graceful. He reconsidered. Far better to take it to Locksley alive. Guy would overlook the odd lost horse and angry merchant, for this wonder delivered into his hands. The reward might be more...tangible than money. The half forgotten weight between his legs twitched.

Those long white legs, hairless from the knees downwards, were doubtless faster than his, and he had nothing for a halter. It had approached him; maybe it could be tamed.

The beast seemed inclined to stay its distance. Allan carefully moved back onto his haunches, murmuring softly, "Hey, chimera. Come to Allan." He was good with animals; would it work for monsters? It wasn't a particularly fierce monster, by the look of it, just peculiar.

The chimera watched him for a while, then stepped delicately forward, head high. The liquid eyes were framed by long lashes. Female, he was suddenly sure of it. A soft twitching nose reached out to his shoulder. She had a slight smell, this close up, like a deer, not unpleasant. He could feel her warm breath. When her tongue came out to lick his bare skin, he didn't start.

She snorted slightly at the taste of him, licked him again. "Hey", he protested, quietly "What do you think you're doing?" She was rasping at the hairs on his chest now, tongue like a dog. Like a sheep at a salt lick. He had sweated profusely in the heat; his skin must be saturated with the stuff. Fortuitous; he had nothing else to tempt the beast.

Allan murmured to her again, carefully reached out a hand to the long shaggy neck. She was intent on her task. Her narrow head had dipped down to his stomach and he was suddenly aware of his still jutting vulnerability. "Don't!" he said, urgently, but she was already curling that long tongue around his hardened cock.

"Fuck" he said quietly, not wanting to startle her. He'd seen those teeth. It seemed that his was a taste that the elegant animal liked; the tongue was back for more, warm and rough. "Fuck!" he said again, with a slightly different emphasis. "You're a shameless lady, aren't you?" Mobile lips nibbled gently at the tip of his foreskin. He kept quite still, expecting the bite at any moment, getting harder with every touch.

She snorted again, warm air over his balls, then swung her head up to investigate the tree over his head. Pulling down a mouthful of leaves, she started to chew, eyes on the distance. Slowly she moved past him, flank brushing against his arm, nose up among the sparse foliage.

"Damn," he said, still hushed. "You're a tease, lady beast." From here he could see that the chimera was patched, like a cat. From halfway along her spine, across her hindquarters and down her back legs her hair was an even brown, as if dyed. The smooth insides of her white legs were stark white against the dark fleece. White showed along the inside of her thighs, framing the dark cleft where her thighs didn't quite touch that ran up under the woolly puff of her brown tail. She flicked that at a summer fly and he caught a glimpse of the white skin underneath, the round darkness tiny in the centre.

Shit. A fucking animal. What was wrong with him? She moved on a couple of paces and he watched the smooth thighs flex, mesmerised. The back of her slim head stretched upwards, ears swivelling to catch the sound of his sharp breath.

Dumb animals didn't act with feminine grace. Dumb beasts didn't nuzzle his cock then flaunt their naked white arses close to his face. A woman that did that would have only one thing on her mind. Clear enough it came into his head what he was meant to do with lady beast. That's why she was here, why he was aching hard. That's how he would tame her, so he could take her home, so Guy would let him stay.

Whatever, whoever intended this, she was still an animal. Watching her plucking leaves, Allan doubted that she would stand there so calmly once he started. He reached out to his discarded breeches, started to remove the long laces. Lady beast curled her neck over her back to watch him move. Hell, that neck was long. She'd be able to bite him. He liked that in some women, but not ones with teeth like that.

Laces retrieved, he shifted off his jacket, turned it inside out.

"Come here, Lady" he crooned. She approached, ears flicking back then forward, sniffing at the jacket. He jerked it hard over her head, wrapped his arms around her neck, was wrestling with her. Damn, she was strong, for all her delicacy. Allan finally managed to get her slim head wedged down one of the shoulders. She was blind now, her teeth neutralised. He flung himself onto her writhing, shaggy body, brought her down, hobbled her hind legs, dragged her by them to the tree trunk. When he let go she struggled to her feet, kicked and thrashed for a few moments, then stood motionless, head down, right hind leg tied firmly to the trunk.

Now that everything was ready, he wasn't sure about this. It wasn't, he told himself firmly, like molesting some dumb sheep. The chimera was lady as well as beast, and here for him. Lady beast shuddered, the tremor passing across cream white skin, and he felt a stab of unbearable lust. "Lady," he crooned to her, "Beautiful lady. Let me have you."

For the first time he touched the skin between the heavy fleece; it was soft and warm. He slid his hand upwards, under the tail. His fingers readied the way; he found her less tight than his previous lovers, felt a moment of relief that he wouldn't be hurting her. Then his hips were pushing against hair, his thighs against hers, one hand sunk deep in the brown fleece on her back as he entered, then the other one out to balance it on the other side and he was pulling himself forwards, her backwards onto him. It felt not quite like anything else that he'd ever done, and for a moment he was lost, reluctant but his cock knew what it wanted from the warm flesh around it and he let it take over. She was bucking as well as she could when hobbled, and he almost expected to hear her moan in pleasure. Instead he did, coming in pulse after pulse into the chimera.

Allan eventually loosed his grip on the animal's flanks. "You're a hot girl," he said, admiringly, his previous qualms forgotten. He pulled out, carefully. She'd be tame now, with his seed inside her. They'd go back to Locksley, and he'd show Gisborne just what Allan's present to him could do. Maybe she'd lick at honey...

"Time to go home, Lady." He patted the woolly neck, pulled the jacket off from over her head.

Teeth sank into his arm and he yelled, flung himself backwards, shaking the animal loose. The head whipped out again and he just managed to jump out of the way. The beast was screaming, head tossing, bloodshot eyes rolling in terror, mouth foaming, flinging herself against the restraints, desperate to get away from him. Stench reached him; she'd fouled herself, dung liquid down her legs. Thick whitish liquid glistened in a streak along it and his stomach turned. As she struggled there was a sickening snap and she was on three legs, still fighting to pull the broken hind leg free from the tree, to escape him.

There was no lady. Only a wild animal, crazed with pain and terror. Still half numb from his climax, Allan looked round for his knife.

* * * * * *

By the time he rode into Locksley courtyard behind one of Guy's soldiers, Allan was about ready to drop. Home, and the same day, just, as the one on which he'd left Matlock, thanks to the fortunate encounter on the road with half a dozen Nottingham soldiers, but even the long summer day was getting dark by now.

No chance to rest though. Even as he dismounted and collected his burden from the packhorse, Guy was striding into the open space.

"You," Gisborne announced, with something that might have been rage, or satisfaction, "are in more fucking trouble than you can possibly imagine. Get up to my rooms now." He had turned on his heel before Allan could speak.

Allan sighed, nodded thanks to the rider, and hauled the heavy blanket over his shoulder. Gisborne wasn't to be argued with, not like this.

Guy was waiting for him in the solar attached to his bedroom. "Bar the door." Allan nodded, put down the blanket, turned to the door. When he turned back, Guy was kicking the bundle on the floor open.

"What the hell is...." The blanket shed its load over Guy's expensive rug. Allan cringed. "This?"

In the close room, it didn't smell too good. A couple of flies went buzzing off around the room. Half of the pelt was downwards, leaving the bloody side up. Allan dropped to his knees, desperately trying to present it well.

"Fucking hell, Allan. Get that thing out of here."

"It's", he looked up at Guy, "It's a chimera. It needs proper tanning. But I wanted to show you...it's yours."

He managed to get the skin right way up, splayed across the floor. He'd done his best, skinning it, anxious not to ruin it. But he couldn't carry the whole body, not even as far as the road, so he'd had to do something. He'd made a reasonably neat job of the body, and the neck, hadn't dared tackle the extremities, so the chimera's bony and cloven hoofed legs stretched to the four corners of the room, its head still whole on its flattened and bloodstained neck, its eyes filmed white. Not beautiful. It would be, again. Right now it was matted with blood and shit and starting to corrupt in the heat.

Good enough for Gisborne to see what a marvel it was. "It's worth two dozen horses, Guy. At least."

Guy had dropped to his haunches, buried a hand in the thick hair. "A chimera. You killed it?"

Allan nodded.

Guy stroked the neck, looked up. " You're right. It's worth a lot. Why not sell it and run, Allan?"

Allan shrugged awkwardly. "Didn't want to. I," he hesitated, took a breath, glanced deliberately at the bedroom. "I want to stay here. With you- working for you."

Guy looked at him, expressionless. "I see." He rose to his feet, walked slowly towards Allan, pushed him backwards against the stone wall.

"If you ever pull another stunt like that one in Matlock, I will have your hide flayed and spread out just like this one. Understand?"

Allan nodded, keeping his gaze. The heat was there, unmistakeable. But Guy stepped back, letting him drop. Stood there, watching him, until Allan lowered his eyes.

Then the man seemed satisfied enough. "Take your clothes off."

 

Up close, the smell was worse. A fly buzzed around Allan's sweaty face, unswatted. He was pretty sure that if he lifted either hand from their place deep in the chimera's pelt, he'd lose his balance, and the man currently painfully buggering him would not be amused. Instead he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the insect, which flew down to the small mound in front of Allan's face.

The chimera's brown tail was still fluffy, somehow. The thighs that stretched away from it were no longer white, no longer clean. Allan dropped his head, saw instead the silver streak lying across the fleece's white/brown boundary, under his stomach. He'd been a little over-excited, first time the man had touched him. Guy had been scathing in his derision. It wasn't quite the first indication that things weren't going to go as he'd fantasised, but even then he'd not imagined that it would be quite this unlike.

"Wider."

Allan dragged his mind off the streak. "What?"

"Legs, Allan. Wider. Now."

His knees shifted in the white hair of the chimera's shoulders. Despite his efforts at silence, he whimpered as the man took advantage of his new position. He'd expected, had wanted, rough. But this was brutal. And he'd not so much as kissed the man, not run his hands over that bare chest, or stroked the hard, long-desired cock, just crouched here, bruised and doubtless bleeding, wishing the man done.

That at least he didn't have to wait much longer for. A couple of final thrusts and Guy was pulling back, barely winded. Allan shifted up onto his knees, stretched cramped shoulders, ignored screaming arse, turned, reluctantly, to face his employer.

Guy was crouched next to the chimera's head, tipping it sideways to study the jaw, then running his fingers against a long, limp ear.

"Where do you imagine it came from?" His voice was conversational, with no acknowledgement of what they'd just done. Allan imagined him indifferent rather than embarrassed.

Allan shrugged. "It was up in the hills, with the sheep."

"Do you think there are more?"

Allan hadn't even thought of that. "I don't know."

"Was it difficult to kill?"

Not physically. He wasn't going to pretend heroics about this. "It was fairly tame."

Guy nodded. "Get it down to the tanner."

"Now?" It was dark.

"Now. I don't want it spoiling." Guy looked up at him then, smile twisted. "It appears that I've got a use for a rug like that."

Allan nodded again, pulled his clothes on. Seems that he was going to be staying, petty thieving or not. Seems that Gisborne had plans to bed him again. He wasn't entirely sorry about either of those, but neither was what he'd thought that morning that they'd be.

The chimera had been an animal, no more, and not, as he had finally been unable to avoid acknowledging, even female. His employer was the selfish bully that Robin had always told them he was. And Allan was a servant, expected, now, to do precisely what he was told. The world tonight was a far darker place than it had been in the noonday sun, and the bloody remains of fantasy were heavy as he gathered them one more time into his arms.


End file.
